Broken Equilibrium
by starfingers
Summary: "Aku tak pantas menerima ini..." "Rin, jangan bercanda. Kau sahabatku... dan orang yang paling kusayangi." RinxLen Rin yang sakit, Len yang rela, dua hati yang tak bersuara. 'Aku ingin mengangkatmu pergi, walau sayap kaca itu 'kan merobek ulu hatiku. Karena kau adalah milikku yang paling berharga. Aku tak layak menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman, sepertinya...'
1. Chapter 1 : Porcelain

Disclaimer : I don't own vocaloid. Only a Vocaloid CD and a Miku figurine and a magazine w/ Miku and Rin as the cover and - erhm. OK.

* * *

_Seringai di balik tudung,_

_Topeng berkuasa dan takdir logis dan keras._

_"Tak ada,_

* * *

******~ Prologue ~**

* * *

_"Tak ada yang menghindariku."_

* * *

_Pernahkah kalian berpikir kenapa seseorang bisa sampai sebaik ini?_

_Mengapa manusia peduli pada sesamanya? Mengapa pula harus ada rasa peduli? Tidakkah merepotkan, mengurusi orang yang tidak jelas hubungannya denganmu? Tidak berarti kau akan mati bila dia juga mati._

_Lalu kenapa?_

_Kenapa dia peduli... Denganku?_

_Denganku yang tak memberi. Aku, yang tak lain hanyalah titik persimpangan baginya. Aku yang butuh terlalu banyak perhatian di luar keinginanku. Aku yang hanya bisa duduk diam bagai porselin pajangan... Porselinnya bagus pun tidak._

_Aku, yang hanya merupakan batu penghalang baginya._

_..._

_._

_. ..r..._

_._

_. .i..._

_._

_. ..n..._

_. _

_. Rin..._

_._

_. Rin..._

_._

_._

_._

_. R i n . . . K e . . ._

_._

_. a r l _

_. n k . . ._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ah, datang lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikiranku sering kosong. Seringkali dieselingi dengan panggilan... Aku tak mengenal suara itu, tapi rasanya..._

_Déja vu. Rasanya bagitu _dekat.

_Sampai mana tadi aku?_

_Mengenai dia. Oke. Dia begitu hangat, itu benar. Tak dipungkiri juga bahwa kehangatannya itu bagai bara yang disodorkan di depan mata. Perutku terasa bercampur aduk, menikmati sensasi degup kencang dari jantungku._

_Bila fungsi jantung adalah memompa darah, dan darah sebagai penghindar hipotermia, maka kaulah darahku. Tuhan-lah jantungku._

_Tapi satu hal yang bisa kupahami dengan pikiranku yang pendek ini._

_Aku tak pantas menerima ini._

* * *

N/A :

Oke. Pertama, untuk pembaca lama (alhamdulillah banget kalau ada) - saya ingin meminta maaf atas lamanya hiatus saya.

Kedua, untuk memperjelas - ini adalah cerita pertama saya yang ditulis ulang. Atau malah, cerita yang bisa menjadi sama sekali berbeda. A Soul's Silent Resonance, bila dilihat lagi, tidak memuaskan bagi saya dalam beberapa aspek. Tapi itu merupakan langkah pertama bagi saya, dan saya berterima kasih atas dukungannya :)

Kali ini, saya akan menulis bebas, dengan apa yang ada di kepala saya saat ini.

Ketiga, saya masih tetap terinspirasi Soundless Voice - Proof of Life - Endless Wedge, namun kali ini, bukan songfic yang saya buat. Sekali laagi, hanya apa yang ada dalam kepala saya.

Semoga kalian suka.

_Sebuah lagu hantu dari balik dedalu_

_Pohon di balik bola kristal, jauh di atas bintang_

_Berbisik, _

_"Rin, kemarilah, nak..."_

_Bangunkan aku! Bangunkan dia!_

_O sabit yang berkuasa!_

_._

_._

_FFN Y U NO ALLOW ME DO TYPOGRAPHY *A* U ALWAYS AUTO-DELETE MY SPACE SUUUUUU_

_Ada bagian yang harusnya terpisah-pisah, seperti kabut. Reference, PLIS DILIAT [hapus spasinya] imageshack. us/ photo/ my-images/ 819/ asdfghjkln. jpg/_

~starfingers/folia*


	2. Chapter 2 : Tiga Puluh Senti

Disclaimer : I never own vocaloid. Tak akan pernah... *hiks*

* * *

e·qui·lib·ri·um [ee-kwuh-lib-ree-uhm, ek-wuh-]

noun, plural e·qui·lib·ri·ums, e·qui·lib·ri·a [-ree-uh].

1. a state of rest or balance due to the equal action of opposing forces.

2. equal balance between any powers, influences, etc.;equality of effect.

3. mental or emotional balance; equanimity: The pressures of the situation caused her to lose her equilibrium.

4. Chemistry . the condition existing when a chemical reaction and its reverse reaction proceed at equal rates.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Tiga Puluh Senti**

* * *

_Salju di bawah kembali berbisik, _

_"Tiga jiwa akan bersatu, kami dan dua_

_Yang mengatasnamakan debar dan lupa akan logika_

_Tak ada yang salah, tidak_

_Tiga, ya, tiga..."_

_Kami mendengar, kami memperhatikan._

* * *

"Tambah tehnya, Rin?"

Rin menggeleng, membiarkan Len kembali menaruh pot beruap itu di _side drawer _di samping tempat tidurnya. Pot keramik tersebut membuat suara ketukan lemah di atas kayu.

_Len, Len. Aku ingin untuk bisa mandiri, kau tahu?_

Rin mengenggam cangkir tehnya, seolah berharap dapat mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih darinya. Dalam pantulan air cokelat tersebut, Rin melihat kembarannya menatap balik. Bergoyang seiring tangannya yang gemetar.

Menyisip tehnya sedikit, ia tercenung. Entah kenapa, untuk sesaat tadi pikirannya kosong, seolah ada yang memanggil... Tapi ia menghiraukannya, dan menaruh cangkir bermotif bunga sederhana itu di sebelah pot pasangannya.

"Kau menggigil."

Rin merasakan kontak di dahinya. Seketika, ia menemukan wajah Len di hadapannya. Kedua mata mereka, biru jernih bak lapis lazuli, saling bertemu. Kontak barusan ternyata tangan kanan Len, mengecek suhunya di balik poni pirang yang lepek.

Sahabatnya itu menghela nafas. Tangannya terasa dingin di atas alis Rin. Ah, tahukah lelaki itu, ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan ekspresi khawatir?

"Sudah, Len. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," kata Rin, berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Hangat. Apa obatmu sudah habis?"

"Baru tadi pagi... Tapi aku tak apa-apa, kok."

"...Rin."

"Kamu sedang kerepotan, kan... Berapa lagu untuk bulan ini?"

Len tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia menarik tangannya dan berdiri. Mata biru itu keluar dari kamar, jaket cokelatnya yang kusam melambai sebelum menghilang dari ambang pintu. Suara-suara langkah dapat terdengar menuruni tangga, disusul dengan suara pintu ditutup samar-samar.

Giliran Rin yang menghela nafas.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan di kamarnya - atau mungkin tepatnya, bekas kamar ibunya. Ayahnya menghilang sejak yang bisa ia ingat, tak ada sama sekali di ingatannya. Tak pernah menjadi masalah baginya.

Hubungannya dengan ibunya tak harmonis, kata orang. Tapi memang apa itu harmonis? Sejauh ini, tak ada yang ia keluhkan. Rin sudah tinggal terpisah dari ibunya sejak ia berusai empat belas tahun... Atau tepatnya, _kabur_ dari rumah. Tapi ia puas dengan itu. Ia berhasil tinggal untuk sementara di rumah apoteker yang ia kenal dengan baik. Cukup nyaman, terutama karena kemudian Yuuma, dengan tangan peracik berbau kimia, berhasil mendapatkan kamar sewaan untuk Rin. Tempat yang akhirnya bisa ia panggil rumah, tempat yang damai dan hening. Rumah dimana tak ada pukulan, teriakan, atau perempuan mabuk yang membawa lelaki asing ke dalamnya.

Di sisi lain, Rin bisa menyanyi, dan dapat mencari uang sendiri. Cukuplah untuk makan. Orang-orang di jalanan tak sekikir itu untuk memberinya koin ke dalam kaleng bekas – lagipula, beberapa dari mereka memang suka dengan suara Rin.

Beberapa bulan sesudahnya, seorang wanita mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik. Awalnya Rin tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian ia menemukan dirinya dibawa ke belakang panggung. Kali itulah ia pertama berkenalan dengan Luka.

Ia pun bertemu gedung megah para Diva. Berjabat tangan dengan banyak penyanyi, dari Miku yang terkenal hingga para veteran Leon dan Lola. Termasuk ke dalam kelompok mereka adalah Len, yang menawarkan diri menjadi _partner_. Tidak seberantakan yang dikatakan orang, kan?

Ibu Rin meninggal saat usianya enam belas tahun. Menurut pria berjas yang waktu itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai pengacara ibunya, rumah lamanya kini haknya. Baiklah. Kemudian popularitasnya sebagai penyanyi muda meningkat. _Partner_ duetnya kini menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Jadi apa lagi yang kurang?

Kecenderungannya untuk jatuh sakit? Memang ada yang tidak wajar di sana. Sekali Rin terkena flu, Luka akan membatalkan jadwalnya untuk sebulan ke depan. Termasuk di dalamnya jadwal Len, karena mereka tahu tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengurus Rin.

Tapi itu sudah biasa, semua sudah biasa.

Rin menerima semuanya, di saat yang sama mempertahankan kemandiriannya. Semua sudah bisa ia lakukan sendiri, dan ia lega mengetahui bahwa ia bahagia, lebih dari yang pernah ia rasakan...

Paling tidak, itu setahun yang lalu.

Sekarang ia terkapar lemas, tanpa daya. Tahun lalu - tidak, lebih tepatnya sepuluh bulan yang lalu, di musim semi, Rin mendapati kepalanya berat. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan sakit, maka ia segera menghubungi gedung Diva lewat Len. Yang ia tidak dapat tebak, sakitnya berlangsung hingga berbulan-bulan.

Tiga bulan di tempat tidur, barulah ia bisa kembali ke panggung. Namun entah kenapa, setelah dua minggu, gadis itu jatuh lagi, dan belum kembali ke bawah lampu sorot sejak itu. Len pun berhenti dulu menyanyi demi Rin. Sebagai gantinya, ia menulis lagu di rumah, membuat kord dan melantunkan nada di tengah mengurus sahabatnya. Semua ia lakukan di rumah Rin.

Rumah... Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Disibaknya sedikit tirai, untuk menampakkan bentangan putih di langit. Bunga-bunga es terjalin dengan indah di pinggiran kaca, menunjukkan dinginnya udara saat itu. Julai-julai bening menggantung di pinggir atap. Menakjubkan bagaimana bangunan kayu yang terlihat tua ini bisa bertahan.

Tak pernah ia merasa keberatan dengan musim salju. Tapi, dalam situasi seperti ini, ingin rasanya ia ingin membalik jarum jam. Tidak dengan alasan panas tubuhnya rasa itu ada. Ia memang demam, tapi ya sudah. Lebih karena Rin tahu kemana Len pergi - paling tidak, ia bisa menebak sahabatnya itu sedang mengarah ke apotik Yuuma. Atau ke rumahnya, atau dimanapun ia dapat menemukan sedikit jahe atau kayu manis untuk mengurangi demam Rin. Telinga gadis itu menangkap suara udara mendesis di luar. November yang beku, tapi Len ada di luar. Sendiri menembus gigitan angin dingin. Mengingat pakaiannya dan kesegeraannya tadi, mungkin tanpa syal dan sarung tangan.

Helaan nafas itu terdengar lagi. Satu-satunya yang ia sesali hanya rendahnya daya tahan tubuhnya, dan itu pun bukan dengan alasan ketidaknyamanan pada raganya. Sesal itu ada untuk Len, selalu untuk Len. Kenapa pemuda itu harus repot sendiri untuknya, kenapa penyakit selalu memutuskan untuk meminjam tubuhnya, kenapa ia tak bisa mandiri di subjek yang satu ini?

Untungnya, pemuda itu diberi karunia daya tahan tubuh yang luar biasa. Namun tetap saja... Bagaimana kalau nanti ia terkena radang beku yang dapat menyerang siapapun?

Lamunan Rin terputus oleh hembusan angin yang datang dari bawah, bersiul-siul di celah kayu. Menandakan pintu depan baru dibuka. Len baru saja pulang.

Ada beberapa suara gesekan, dentingan, dan ketukan di lantai dasar. Lalu desingan ketel menjerit-jerit mendidih. Lalu beberapa dentingan lagi.

Sekarang langkah-langkah di tangga yang terdengar, kali ini semakin keras, bukan meninggalkan lantai dua. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke ambang pintu, dan sesaat kemudian, mata mereka bertemu lagi.

Len terlihat... kedinginan, sepertinya tak ada kata lain untuk mendeskripsikan keadaannya saat ini. Bibirnya berubah ungu pucat, pipinya merah. Dugaan Rin benar, ia tak mengenakan sarung tangannya, karena terlihat kuku-kukunya pun sewarna dengan bibirnya. Jaketnya lembap, menandakan bahwa sebelumnya ada salju di bahunya. Tangannya membawa pot dan cangkir baru.

"Untung Yuuma belum tidur."

"Len..."

Len menuang isi pot tersebut ke dalam cangkir. "Ini. Teh jahe," katanya, menyodorkan porselin tersebut.

Rin menerimanya, tapi tak langsung meminumnya. Pandangannya terpaku pada Len. Pemuda itu sedang melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di sofa, memperlihatkan sweter kerah-gulung hitam. Ia duduk di sebelah jaketnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangan. Sesekali ia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan lengan atasnya, mencoba menciptakan sedikit kehangatan ekstra. Lalu, pandangannya menangkap mata Rin lagi.

"Rin... minum tehmu," senyumnya lembut. Bibirnya belum berubah warna.

Rin tak mampu memandangnya lebih lama lagi. Ia menunduk. "Bukankah kau yang lebih perlu teh panas?" Ada sensasi panas di pipinya, tapi ia memutuskan pasti itu hanya karena demamnya.

Len tertawa kecil. Rin mengalihkan fokusnya ke cangkir di pangkuannya. Jari jempolnya menyusur pelan mulut licin porselin.

Mendadak, kontak itu ia rasakan lagi.

Punggung tangan Len di dahinya. Mengusap pelan ke pipi, lalu leher Rin. Rasanya dingin sekali, beku itu belum mau keluar dari balik kulit Len. Warnanya masih pucat. Rin tahu, seharusnya dalam kondisi itu Len tidak memeriksa suhunya. Termometer alaminya sedang kacau, bingung menimbang. Hangat menjadi panas, dan panas menjadi membakar. Namun ia punya perasaan bukan itu maksud Len...

Tangan itu mendorong lembut dagu Rin untuk menoleh ke kanan. Wajah Len sekali lagi ada di hadapannya. Namun tawa kecil barusan lenyap, diganti wajah khawatir yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Ah... aku lupa kompresmu."

"Kau—"

"Rin, kalau yang tadi kau maksud dingin, ini takkan berlangsung lama. _Kau-_lah yang harus lebih diperhatikan," tangan kirinya tiba-tiba ada di tangan kanan Rin, seakan membantunya menopang cangkir teh. "Lihat dirimu. Tanganmu gemetar, tehmu tumpah. Habiskan saja dan tidurlah."

Sesungguhnya, Len benar. Dada Rin terasa sesak, lehernya lemas, rasanya seperti tak mampu menanggung beban kepala sendiri. Berat sekali. Dan ternyata, tanpa sadar ia memang sudah menumpahkan beberapa tetes teh ke selimutnya.

Apa yang bisa Rin lakukan untuk membantu sahabatnya ini, selain untuk menurut? Diminumnya jahe itu, dan Rin merasakan kehangatan berjalan dari tenggorokan ke lambungnya. Setelah habis, Len mengambil cangkirnya. Rin mendapati dirinya letih, kelopak matanya meminta untuk menutup beberapa jam. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut dan membiarkan Len menutup bahunya. Kebiasaan lama.

Rin menatap wajah Len, matanya setengah menutup. Iris pemuda itu terlihat lebih cerah daripada cahaya kamarnya...

_Satu meter._

Len mematikan lampu di langit-langit, meninggalkan satu lampu duduk di meja. Kuning remang-remang yang membuat bayangan memanjang. Len menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya lagi. Tentu saja, ia masih kedinginan... Rin ingin meraih sepasang tangan itu dan mengenggamnya, membuat suhu menjadi netral, panas tubuhnya merengkuh beku jemari sahabatnya. Bahkan dalam penerangan yang terbatas, masih terlihat bahwa kuku-kuku itu belum beranjak dari warna nila...

Rin melihat Len keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

_Lalu ia beranjak, berdiri, dan keluar menaiki tangga rumahnya, mencoba menyusul. _

_...?_

_Aneh, seharusnya rumah tua itu hanya memiliki dua lantai. Tetapi ia naik terus, terus, menapaki anak-anak tangga berwarna ungu... Kenapa, sepertinya tangga itu tak ada habisnya? Suhu udara mendadak lembap dan hangat, mengingatkannya akan musim panas. Dinding kayu sekelilingnya tak menyisakan ruang yang besar, yang memperparah rasa pengap. Ini panas yang tidak nyaman, dan mendadak Rin merasa haus. _

_Secercah cahaya terlihat di ujung tangga, beserta sebuah angin sejuk bak musim semi. Angin. Jalan keluar kah? Perhatian Rin teralih, dan ia mencoba berlari. Kakinya menurut, dan sesaat kemudian ia sudah begitu cepat hingga tangga tadi hanyalah kelebatan berwarna ungu dan nila._

_Tiba-tiba betisnya bagai terbuat dari timah. Satu langkah – dua – tiga – dan dirinya terdiam, tak kuat lagi. Peluh menetes dari anak rambutnya. Ia masih ingin keluar, panas ini menekan paru-parunya, angin itu tinggal beberapa puluh langkah lagi. Tangan kanannya meraih sia-sia ke atas, dirinya berlutut tak berdaya..._

_Dan mendadak tangga itu runtuh, menelan dirinya ke kegelapan. Rin jatuh, angin panas berdesir menampar pipinya. Ia dapat melihat tumpukan salju – salju? – di bawahnya, mendekat, mendekat, semakin dekat, Rin memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk tabrakan-_

* * *

_Tiga puluh senti._

Rin membuka mata dengan kaget.

"Rin!" Len tersentak, menjatuhkan sebuah handuk lembap ke hidung Rin. "Ah, kau... ya ampun. Kau membuatku kaget." Rin mengerjap, mencoba mencerna keadaan. _Mimpi...?_

Len memindahkan handuk itu ke dahi Rin. "Mimpi buruk?" Duh, wajah khawatir itu lagi. Dan apa Len baru saja membaca pikirannya? Rin menghela nafas, dan menjawab, "Ya." Ia terlalu lemas untuk menjawab lebih jauh, sepertinya.

Kompres itu hangat, basah, namun nyaman... Rin ingin tidur lagi. Tapi ada secuil takut duduk di belakang kepalanya, takut dan lelah akan banyak hal. _Dingin. Tangga. Salju. Len. Demam. Len. Nila. Len. Len. Len._

Kenapa ia harus selalu ikut menanggung bebannya...?

Len menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher Rin. "Istirahatlah. Suhumu semakin panas, tapi be... "

Rin tak memperhatikan sisa kalimat Len lagi. Otaknya berjalan dengan demikian sederhana, yang ia perhatikan hanya dua bongkah lapis lazuli di hadapannya. Begitu dekat... Wajah itu begitu dekat...

Dari balik kelopak mata yang setengah tertutup, gadis itu menyadari segala detil di wajah sang pemuda, ya, hanya di wajahnya. Matanya perih karena demam, namun ia melihatnya. Sepasang pandangan berwarna biru, cerah di dalam remang ruangannya. Bulu mata yang sewarna dengan rambut diikat itu. Bibir yang sudah kembali ke warna asalnya. Pipi putih yang disusul sebuah rahang kuat. Rasanya, Rin dapat menghitung utas per utas poni yang menjuntai menutupi alis Len...

Perlahan, tanpa ia sadari, tangannya meraih telinga Len. Lemas, namun dengan pasti ujung jarinya menyentuh pelipisnya. Menariknya lebih dekat lagi.

_Tiga puluh senti._

"Jangan kemana-mana..." ucap Rin lirih.

Sebuah anggukan menyambut, sebelum buram menyambut tidur.

* * *

N/A :

Tiga puluh senti dalam beberapa maksud.

LEN KASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN /lahyangnulissiapaya :p

Rin pintar bersyukur, ya. Sepertinya enak menjadi pribadi sekuat itu.

Lembap, bukan lembab... Haih, sampai nyari ke KBBI online.

Review, flame, all accepted. I need some critics after all. Kalau _pace-_nya terlalu cepat, tolong bilang. Maaf N/A sepotong-sepotong nggak jelas.

Enjoy my galau-ness :")

Terima kasih~

_Sang pemanggil... Begitu dekat kini, menarik jarak dari tiga puluh hari_

_Menjadi tiga puluh senti(meter)_

_Maka hitunglah, wahai hamburan pasir._

_Hitunglah pasir kedua sejoli._

~starfingers/folia*


	3. Chapter 3 : Cahaya Pagi dan Sore

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this fic. Now playing : 光をあつめて / KOKIA.

* * *

_Kami menonton, di balik sini_

_Kami merasa, hangat jendela ini_

_Kami mendengar, lagu lembut dan suara sendu_

_Kami mencium pelan kaca jendela,_

_Di musim dingin_

_Indahnya, indahnya kisah sayang _

_Pedihnya, pedihnya hadiah alam_

* * *

Chapter 3 : Cahaya Pagi dan Sore*

* * *

_Manusia. Makhluk lemah, kita. Kami. Apalah. Semuanya bercacat, baret, berantakan. Tapi semuanya bekerja dalam satu sistem, kekacauan dalam keteraturan. Entah bagaimana, sistem itu bekerja. Kekacauan tersebut menggandeng kesempurnaan dan menghasilkan satu anak:_

_Ekuilibrium._

_Karena itulah aku percaya, bila dalam perjalanan ini kami ditampar berpuluh kali,_

_Maka nanti kami akan dipeluk beratus kali. Semoga._

"Lagu yang ini bagus, Len."

_Suara itu lagi. Begitu mendewi, namun hilang ditelan serak. Kekuatan di dalamnya timbul tenggelam oleh demam. Vibrato yang stabil tergantikan tremolo tak terkendali._

Len menengok ke meja makan, di sebelah piano tempatnya duduk sekarang. Sepasang mata sayu menatapnya, beserta seulas senyum. Sial, Len bahkan tak tahu lagi apakah senyum itu asli. Pemuda itu merasakannya... Perih yang tersembunyi.

"Aku suka bait 'Senyum yang bukan tawa', Len," lanjut Rin. "Rasanya begitu... Tepat."

Keduanya berpandangan untuk sementara, sebelum Len menimpali, "Kalau begitu, kusimpulkan kau juga sedang berbohong sekarang?"

Rin beringsut sedikit di kursinya. "Salahkah?"

"Tidak." Kini giliran Len yang menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Karena bila aku tak tersenyum..." Rin mendesah. Memandangi piring sarapan di hadapannya. "...Aku tak tahu lagi."

"Aku mengerti."

Dentingan piano mengisi sunyi sementara, diselingi suara goresan pena di atas kertas sesekali. Lagu sendu permintaan manajer Len, dan yang diminta tak menolak. Bukan terpaksa, justru sebaliknya - karena dia sedang menunggunya. Sesuatu dimana ia tak harus mepersonifikasi perasaan orang lain dulu untuk menggubahnya. Sesuatu yang merupakan apa dirinya sekarang.

"Len...?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa lagu ini untukku?"

Rin dibalas dengan sepasang mata yang hangat dan suara bernada lembut. "Boleh, kalau kau mau."

Sepasang remaja berambut sewarna, saling bertukar senyum dan pandangan. Seakan mengerti satu sama lain. Len beranjak dari kursinya, dan pindah duduk di depan kursi Rin. Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas ke hadapannya.

"Ini lirik penuhnya. Aku masih mencari kord yang tepat, tapi sepertinya takkan lama."

"Boleh kubaca?"

"Bukannya ini memang untukmu?"

Rin meraih lembar yang mulai kusut itu lebih dekat. Jarinya menyentuh jari Len, dan ia merasa isi perutnya bak terjun bebas. Ditariknya kertas itu. Dadanya berdegup lebih cepat saat ia mulai membaca,

_"Aku terpana, di bawah mega_

_Melihat malaikat bersayap kaca_

_Tergantung di bawah sengsara_

_Di atas ombak yang meraung merana_

_._

_Aku melihat, di samping sini_

_Kau, sang bidadari penuh ironi_

_Terpaut banyak warna putih_

_Di sekeliling hitam berlari_

_._

_Senyum yang bukan tawa_

_Anggukan yang hanyalah hampa_

_Dapatkah kau dengar di sana?_

_Ku ingin meraih,_

_Namun yang kudapat hanya serpih sayapmu_

_._

_Aku mengenal, namun ku ragu_

_Sekedar wajah, tak sampai hati_

_Oh sang dewi yang menunggu_

_Ku terdiam tak kunjung mengerti_

_._

_Tanganku tak dapat sembuhkan_

_Luka dan memar di sentuhan tangan_

_Kau menggeleng, tersenyum lagi_

_Berlatarkan aurora silih berganti_

_._

_Senyummu masih pahit, sendu_

_Anggukan syahdu, walau kelu_

_Dapatkah kau rasa sekarang?_

_Aku ingin mengangkatmu pergi_

_._

_Walau sayap kaca itu_

_'Kan merobek ulu hatiku"_

_._

"Len?"

"Hmm? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ada apa dengan akhir cerita ini?"

"Akhir cerita?" Len menggeleng. "Ini kisah yang aku tak tahu di mana untuk memulai, dan di mana akan berakhir. Semuanya hanya berupa tengah. Sebuah proses yang merupakan misteri."

"Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa sang bidadari memutuskan untuk melukai si penyanyi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Malaikat itu sayang padanya, yang menemukan hidupnya. Hanya saja..." Len memajukan badannya ke atas meja. Dengan bertumpu di sikunya, ia berbisik, wajahnya sejengkal dari wajah Rin, "Sang dewi sendiri tak sadar ia sedikit demi sedikit sudah menusuk penolongnya."

* * *

Rasanya Len ingin meninju dirinya sendiri. Baru kali itu ia merasa beruntung Rin sedang tidak sepenuhnya sehat sehingga tidak bisa langsung mencerna apa yang telah ia katakan. Tadi pagi, Rin menangkapnya secara lebih harfiah; menganggap bidadari hanya ada dalam 'cerita' di lagu Len. Rin nyaris mengerti bait 'Senyum-' itu. Bagaimana bila ia juga menangkap maksud asli kata-kata Len?

_"Aku terpana, di bawah mega_

_Melihat malaikat bersayap kaca_

_Tergantung di bawah sengsara_

_Di atas ombak yang meraung merana"_

Secara mudah, 'Aku' itu Len. Malaikat itu Rin.

_"Aku melihat, di samping sini_

_Kau, sang bidadari penuh ironi_

_Terpaut banyak warna putih_

_Di sekeliling hitam berlari"_

Rin adalah putih, 'banyak' karena otak manusia tidak bisa mengklasifikasikan semua warna menjadi nama. Ada banyak variasi putih - terang, pucat, kusam, _broken white -_ dan itu menggambarkan sahabatnya dengan tepat. Tak sempurna, namun pada dasarnya bersih.

Lalu ironi. Tentu saja. Len menganalogikan hitam sebagai penyakit. Mereka, virus-virus kecil yang memiliki mata dan telinga di dinding. Kemudian berlari tanpa peringatan. Ironis, bukan? Sesuatu yang putih harus ternodai begitu saja, tanpa tahu kesalahannya.

_"Senyum yang bukan tawa_

_Anggukan yang hanyalah hampa_

_Dapatkah kau dengar di sana?_

_Ku ingin meraih,_

_Namun yang kudapat hanya serpih sayapmu"_

Perilaku Rin, tentu saja. Dia sendiri yang mengaku di bagian 'senyum yang bukan tawa'. Dia berlagak kuat, namun Len tahu kondisinya tak bisa ditebak.

Ditambah lagi, Len merasa tak bisa membantunya seratus persen. 'Yang kudapat hanya serpih sayapmu', memaksudkan hanya segelintir bagian yang dapat Len obati : tubuh fisik Rin. Entahlah, Len menganggap dirinya tak cukup untuk menghibur Rin secara mental...

_"Aku mengenal, namun ku ragu_

_Sekedar wajah, tak sampai hati_

_Oh sang dewi yang menunggu_

_Ku terdiam tak kunjung mengerti"_

Ini jelas. Len belum sepenuhnya sehati, hanya permukaan dari Rin yang dapat ia benar-benar mengerti..._ Benarkah?_

_"Tanganku tak dapat sembuhkan_

_Luka dan memar di sentuhan tangan_

_Kau menggeleng, tersenyum lagi_

_Berlatarkan aurora silih berganti"_

Tiga bait pertama sudah terjelaskan. 'Berlatarkan aurora...'

Karena Rin bak aurora. Indah, tak bisa ditebak, sulit dijelaskan.

_"Senyummu masih pahit, sendu_

_Anggukan syahdu, walau kelu_

_Dapatkah kau rasa sekarang?_

_Aku ingin mengangkatmu pergi"_

Hahaha. Len benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding sekarang. Dia tak bisa membayangkan berkata seperti ini pada sahabatnya itu. Namun, tak urung ia tertawa kecil - menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

_"Walau sayap kaca itu_

_'Kan merobek ulu hatiku"_

Tawa itu pudar.

Len ingat saat menambahkan bait penutup ini. Lama baru ia dapat menetapkan dirinya untuk menulisnya. "Sang dewi sendiri tak sadar ia sedikit demi sedikit sudah menusuk penolongnya..."

Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh? Rin itu cerdas. Ya ampun, dia juga suka menulis puisi dan lagu. Dia mengerti bahasa Len. Kalau tidak sedang lemas, mungkin Rin akan sangat merasa kecewa sekarang.

Dewi itu Rin. Penolong itu Len.

Rin tanpa sadar sudah menarik Len dalam... Ah, sinonim apa yang mau ia ambil? Sengsara? Nelangsa? Tidak sebesar itu.

Berat, itu saja. Len merasa hatinya berat.

Bukan berat dalam artian meminta pamrih atas pertolongannya. Len rela berbuat apa saja untuk sahabatnya ini. Bukankah itu yang saling mereka lakukan, semua sahabat di dunia?

Berat dalam maksud... Ikut merasakan penderitaan Rin. Len mengalami tidak enaknya harus berdiam diri di rumah, menatap matahari terbenam dari sudut yang sama setiap hari. Menonton musim berganti dalam keadaan statis.

Pemuda itu menaruh kertasnya kembali di meja. Semburat jingga mengelus seluruh permukaan di ruangan itu. Lantai satu, tempat meja makan, perapian utama, piano, dapur, dan semua yang diperlukan untuk hidup bersatu. Untuk sementara, semua hening, seakan menikmati sore hari tersebut. Hening, sediam lapisan salju di luar dan sebisu kerak bunga es di jendela. Len baru sadar, bunga es dapat membentuk pola yang cukup mengagumkan untuk membiaskan cahaya. Matahari terbenam tampak indah ketika melewatinya.

Ia berdiri bergeming, seakan waktu berhenti. Menyerap atmosfer kuning keemasan. Meja makan terletak di ujung ruangan, tepat di samping jendela yang panjang serta pintu teras belakang, dan ini memberinya akses yang baik untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

Len melangkah mundur. Lalu membalik badan.

Ia berjalan melewati piano di sebelah meja. Melewati perapian. Menghadap pintu depan, selangkah lagi ia keluar... Namun ia berbelok ke kiri, menaiki tangga. Anak-anak tangga kayu tua itu berderit saat diinjak, namun kekuatannya terbuktikan oleh waktu.

Sampai di lantai atas - yang hanya berupa lorong gelap kecil - Len membuka satu-satunya pintu di sana, di sebelah kirinya. Kamar tidur.

Cahaya membanjir ketika pintu dibuka. Rin ternyata tidak menutup tirai, sehingga ruangan itu terang. Tempat tidur ada di tengah ruangan, dan di bawah selimut, Rin terbaring tidur.

Len melangkah maju, memandangi sahabatnya. Rin tidur membelakangi matahari, kedua tangannya mengepal di depan hidungnya. Rambut pirangnya tak beraturan. Kelopak matanya menutup tanpa beban, nafasnya naik dan turun dengan cepat - _dengan cepat?_

Tidak - bias cahaya menghalangi detil-detil barusan. Bola mata Rin bergerak gelisah di balik kelopaknya, keringat mengalir di dahinya, dan alisnya mengerut tak nyaman. Kepalan tangan itu gemetar, seluruh badannya menggigil. Bila bukan karena wajah Rin yang berada di dalam bayangan, Len pasti akan segera menyadari rona merah di pipi Rin. Tercengang, remaja itu berlari menyeberangi ruangan hanya dengan dua derap, dan langsung berlutut di samping tempat tidur. Ia segera menempelkan telapak tangannya di kepala Rin.

Panasnya tak seperti yang sudah Rin alami sebelumnya. Ini... Ini...

_Membakar._

Len panik. Tidak biasa ia alami, namun kali ini ia benar-benar membeku. Terdiam tak mampu bicara, nafasnya secepat Rin. Ia menarik tangannya, pelan -

"RIN!"

* * *

N/A :

*Judul "Cahaya Pagi dan Sore" merujuk pada waktu dimana cahaya alami matahari menjadi sentuhan warna keemasan dan kontras yang lembut. Salah satu waktu terbaik untuk memotret orang dan lansekap.

Ada nggak, ya, cowok sepuitis Len? Len sok nggak ngerti Rin padahal... Erhm. NAH LO RIN DEMAM TINGGI LAGI HAYOO /sedeng

Reiyka bertanya ini berdasarkan lagu apa. Apa perlu semua fic vocaloid berdasarkan lagu? :) Jk, untuk yang penasaran, ini tidak berdasar pada lagu manapun, tapi terinspirasi Soundless Voice - Proof of Life - Endless Wedge. Bedanya, Endless Wedge memberikan _bittersweet ending,_ sementara... Ah, _read on and you'll see. Just saying this have already spoiled the ending._

Next playing : Calc. -Piano Live Version- /nano

Bosan dengan ketidakpastian. So I'll just be myself... and wait for good things to happen :). Review, flame, anything you like. Hanya ada saya sendirian di sini.

Terima kasih.

~starfingers/folia*


End file.
